


Day 1 - Holding hands

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jawn, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A gunshot.<br/>Sherlock’s mind went blank. John."</p><p>In which Sherlock panics when he almost loses John, and John makes everything right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Holding hands

A gunshot.

Sherlock’s mind went blank. John.

He turned to his left and saw his best friend safe, unharmed, and the world started turning again. Within three seconds John had pulled his gun out and shot the killer: one clear shot in the knee.

Oh, such a clement man… Sherlock would have fired right between his eyes for threatening John’s life. But then again, that was one of the reasons why John was so out of reach for him, he was a sweet, gentle doctor; Sherlock was just a bloody sociopath. And he had almost lost him. The image of the killer aiming at John and the bang of the bloody gunshot kept crowding his mind.

He didn’t notice Lestrade’s arrival or the arrest, nothing shook that nightmare away until a couple of dark blue eyes, full of concern, flooded his sight, and a sweet, sweet voice gradually filled his ears “Sherlock! Sherlock don’t worry, it’s all over, it’s fine! Please, please, come back!” John was grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. “John” he managed to whisper, his voice hoarse. His friend sighed and slackened off his shoulders (and Sherlock wished he hadn’t, because his soft grip had been one of the best feelings he had ever experienced). “Jesus, Sherlock, I was so worried! Are you alright?” “Yeah…I…I just…I thought…if he…and if you…”

And then he lost even the ability to babble rambling words, because John’s arms were around him. “Hush, hush, don’t worry, it’s all over. I’m fine, he didn’t hit me. Stop worrying about what-ifs, okay?” Then he drew apart again and Sherlock barely managed to hold back a whimper. John half-smiled, still visibly worried. “I’m going to talk to Lestrade, I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” he said, and then he left, glancing back a couple times.

Sherlock managed to linger for sixty seconds, then he approached his flatmate and grabbed his hand, pulling it slightly. “Please Jawn…can we just go back home now?” He was looking at the ground, ashamed: he surely looked like a scared child, he had also mangled his name, but he just couldn’t help. However, John didn’t laugh at his childish behaviour, so Sherlock dared to look at him. He was smiling (kindly? fondly?) and he just said “Sure, let’s go” and let Sherlock drag him away.

They headed for Baker Street on foot. When they were two blocks ahead Sherlock realised he was still holding John’s hand, and he was about to let it go (because damn, it felt so good, but he didn’t want to force John, it was a bit not good, but God, he wanted to hold it forever) when he noticed something else: John was ever so sweetly caressing Sherlock’s knuckles with his thumb.

Sherlock’s mind went blank. John.

He turned to his left and saw his best friend looking at him softly, still a bit concerned, and the world started turning again. He squeezed John’s hand gently, John squeezed it back, and they only let go when they were back home, upstairs.

John headed for the kitchen to make tea, pretending not to see Sherlock staring at him tenderly.


End file.
